


You guys are together, right?

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Scott is oblivious, Season/Series 04, Stiles Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles is in love with derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: A little insight into what Stiles was actually thinking when he told Scott that Malia was sneaking into his house at night."Well, that sounds okay." Scott replies, voice a tiny bit questioning like he's expecting Stiles to say to the contrary."Yeah, but I'm always the little spoon. Always." Stiles explains further, internally hating that he actually kind of likes it and on more than one occasion has wondered what it would be like if he was curled up with Derek instead."This means you guys are together, right? You're dating?" Scott asked, sounding a little hopefull that his friend finally found someone.Stiles chooses to dodge the question, knowing if he says the wrong thing Scott will call him out on it. "Sometimes, the way she looks at me, I think she knows I'm not telling her something."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the series as I write this and when I noticed Stiles didn't answer when Scott asked if he and Malia were together I had to write this. Hope you all enjoy.

"So I gotta tell you something." Stile said nervously as he climbed out of the Jeep and looked to Scott. 

"Yeah? What's up?" Scott asked, walking around to fall in step beside his best friend. 

"Something's been going on between me and Malia." Stiles said vaguely, working out exactly what he wanted to say in his head. 

"What kind of something?" Scott asked, one brow raising in question as he watched Stiles closely. 

"So, it's like 2 in the morning, I wake up, she's lying right next to me. She just sneaks in. This is like 5 times a week." Stiles explains as they made their way to class. 

"Then what happens?" Scott sounded honestly curious about where the story is headed. 

"This." Stiles says before pausing in the middle of the stairs and pulling up the back of his shirt and hoodie to reveal the scratches Malia left the night before. 

Scott's jaw drops at the sight, eyes bulging slightly. "Holy.." He trailed off. 

"Yeah, right on, right?" Stiles jokes before dropping his shirt and continuing up the stairs. "After that we spent the rest of the night spooning." 

"Well, that sounds okay." Scott replies, voice a tiny bit questioning like he's expecting Stiles to say to the contrary. 

"Yeah, but I'm always the little spoon. Always." Stiles explains further, internally hating that he actually kind of likes it and on more than one occasion has wondered what it would be like if he was curled up with Derek instead. 

"This means you guys are together, right? You're dating?" Scott asked, sounding a little hopefully that his friend finally found someone. 

Stiles chooses to dodge the question, knowing if he says the wrong thing Scott will call him out on it. "Sometimes, the way she looks at me, I think she knows I'm not telling her something." 

"You mean Peter." Scott says it as a statement, not a question.  

Stiles swallows hard and thinks 'And that I'm hopelessly in love with her cousin, ya'know the one that she knows nothing about that we just rescued from Mexico.' "You gotta tell her, Scott." He said nervously instead. 

"I know, I just.. I don't know how." Scott says honestly. 

Stiles heaved a sigh and the two continued on to class. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
